


Me and You

by Red_Moose_Lesbean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Getting Together, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Moose_Lesbean/pseuds/Red_Moose_Lesbean
Summary: A big storm causes Eren and Armi stay in, cute stuff happens





	Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my other story's, I just can't seem to focus on any of 'em at the moment

The world outside was grey as Eren and Armi sat staring out Armis second story bedroom window. "Guess we aren't going out then." Armi sighed, watching as the gutters outside began to flood. Eren shrugged "We could still go, we have raincoats and umbrellas an-" Lighting flashed outside and thunder rumbled as the wind picked up. ". . . Never mind." She finished sitting back on the bed and looking over at Armi "Wanna watch Netflix?"   
  
Armi pulled up some show on her laptop and cuddled up with Eren to watch. They got a few episodes in before getting bored and opting for a soft playlist to add to the calming sound of the storm outside. They chatted quietly, laying with Erens head resting on Armi's stomach listening to the rain hitting the roof quietly, it felt like nothing beyond Armi's small bedroom and the two of them existed.  
  
  
Eren watched Armi as she told her about the book she'd been reading recently. Eren couldn't take her eyes off her friend, her bright eyes seemed to shine as the words flowed easily from her lips. Eren couldn't concentrate on what she was actually saying, too distracted by her angelic voice and the way her lips moved to form each word.  
  
Physical closeness was the norm in their friendship, people had commented before on their being "Too close" but neither girl paid them any mind. It was just how they were, though Eren would be lying if she said the idea of Armi being like this with anyone other than herself (aside from maybe Mikasa) made her gut twist. She had realized her feelings for Armi were different than friendship when they were around 14 and suddenly she understood why she got butterfly's whenever they held hands or cuddled.  
  
Eren knew she had a crush on her best friend but at that moment her feelings seemed more intense, the sound of the rain on the roof, Armi's soft voice with the quiet music in the background, everything just felt right. Maybe she could take a chance? She could probably play it off as a joke if Armi wasn't interested.  
  
Eren rolled so she was laying on her stomach beside Armi before propping herself up on her elbow, resting her head in her hand. She decided it was time to at least attempt at confessing. Armi stopped talking and looked up at her, "Are you ok?" She asked, wondering what her friend was doing. Eren nodded and both girls suddenly realized their faces were only really inches apart.  
  
Eren's eyes flicked down to look at Armi's lips for a split second before flicking back up. There was a moment where the world seemed to shift suddenly caught up in the moment Eren through caution to the wind and closed the distance between them. It felt right in that moment and to her surprise just as she went to pull back, Armi leaned up and kissed her back. Her heart hammered in her chest, the kiss lasted a few moments before they both pulled away. They stared at each other with wide eyes and pink cheeks, shock evident on both their faces.   
  
"Eren," Armi said "What are we doing right now?" she asked pushing her back and sitting up a little. "Um, Kissing?" Eren replied sheepishly as she sat back, fear that she had just messed everything up sinking in her stomach. Armi chuckled "Yeah but I mean, what does this mean? You're my best friend and I don't want to mess up what we have." Eren took a moment to think over what she was going to say. "I really don't want to mess our friendship up either but I know I've really liked you for a really long time." She stated cheeks going pinker "But if you don't feel the same its ok, I really don't want to make things awkward. You mean a lot to me and I really couldn't deal with losing you." Eren looked at the mattress, waiting for a response. Armi smiled, cheeks going red "I've liked you for a really long time too." She said.   
  
Eren looked into her eyes, it was like a weight had been lifted off her chest. "That was easier than I expected." she said giving a small chuckle as Armi nodded in agreement. They sat staring at Armi's blue duvet in simi-awkward silence for a few moments, Armi playing with the hem off her shirt before speaking "So what now?" Eren's eyes flicked up to hers then back down to the duvet, she was struggling to find the right words. After being in love with her best friend for so long, being told she felt the same seemed to have short-circuited her brain. "Well," She started ". . . do you wanna date? Like, as in girlfriends?" She asked, the words slightly jumbled.   
  
Armi nodded again, going a darker shade of red. "Yeah, I'd like that." She said, a little distraught at how awkward the air between them seemed. They were never awkward around each other, not like this. Had they just ruined everything? Would they no longer be able to have such casual physical closeness? How much was this going to change their relationship?   
  
  
When she looked up however, she found Eren smiling at her. She smiled back, the awkwardness giving way to the familiar feeling she always had when they were together. Of course this wouldn't change their relationship! Honestly, a romantic relationship wasn't a very big step from how they already were and changes that would happen were for the better. Armi thought as Eren leaned forward to kiss her again. Definitely for the better.


End file.
